


Namanda

by xax



Category: Breath of Fire II
Genre: Furry, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-05
Updated: 2011-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xax/pseuds/xax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rand stays behind when everyone leaves for Namanda, and Ryu has something to tell him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namanda

"Hey," Ryu said, startling Rand. He was leaning against the rear wall of his mother's house, under the overhang just tall and deep enough to fit him. Rand grunted in response, looking down at Ryu.

They'd all been working on Daisy's garden for much of the day, and Ryu had stripped out of his shirt and boots at some point, leaving him clad only in his pants. His face and shoulders had the start of a sunburn showing on them, and he was covered in sweat.

"I just wanted to drop by and tell you something," Ryu started, before he grabbed hold of Rand's belt, using that as a hold to pull himself up onto Rand's bent knees and from there to clamor up across his chest, ignoring Rand's startled jerk backwards. Ryu dug his hands and feet into the folds of his toga, climbing up Rand like a monkey. He stopped with his feet rough against his stomach, his hands secure against the huge shell plates across Rand's shoulders. "Or maybe _show_ you something," Ryu continued, voice a little breathy from the climb.

"Um...?" Rand managed, blinking slowly at Ryu's face, suddenly close to his own instead of a half-dozen feet below him.

"Or maybe tell you something, whatever." Ryu let go of one of Rand's shoulders, his remaining hand and feet digging tighter against Rand's titanic body. He ticked things off on his free hand as he spoke. "I can _see you_ when you stare at me all the time, and I totally saw you going off around the Colosseum with those guys, and you're not as sneaky as you think when you go off to jerk off." Rand looked at him bug-eyed. "And I guess most importantly, well, me and Bow have a pretty open relationship."

"You... and Bow?" Rand said, slowly.

"Yeah," Ryu said simply, and slid down Rand's toga, blowing on his friction-burned hands as he landed on Rand's knees. "And now, if you don't mind, I'd like to fuck."

Rand boggled more at that. "But...," he looked around nervously. "we're at my _mom's_ house!"

"Your mom'd be proud you could score someone like me," Ryu said, straddling one of Rand's tree-trunk thighs.

Rand rolled his eyes. "How can I resist a line like that," he said, but settled back as Ryu inched his fingers up his thigh, under his toga. When he saw that Rand wasn't actually going to throw him off, though, he reached all the way up and grabbed at his cock, hanging limply between his thighs. Rand made a peculiar squeaking noise.

"Wow, huh," Ryu started, caressing the shaft of his dick, "I figured you'd be big, but..." he trailed off as he kept stroking Rand's limp flesh, even his soft cock bigger around than his torso. "Well, I didn't figure you'd be this big."

That at least got Rand to make a low, rumbling laugh, even as he continued looking back and forth, waiting for someone to come across them.

"You really gotta relax," Ryu said as he ran his hands up and down, trying to stroke Rand's immense length. "Everyone else is out, anyway— going off to Namanda to pray or whatever." He looked up at Rand, making a face he probably thought was seductive. "I thought we could stay here. Make our own kind of offering."

"Namana is a god of _crops_ ," Rand specified, although he did relax a little against the wall of the house.

"Fu~uck," Ryu said, low and drawn-out, "How am I gonna get you hard, anyway?" His continued ministrations had left Rand's cock limp, tumescent, perhaps just slightly thicker than before. He looked up at Rand. "Crops, huh? Does that cover... good harvests?" he asked in what he probably thought was a sultry voice.

"Just... stop talking," Rand sighed. "You'll work it out," Rand responded, his eyes a little glazed as Ryu redoubled his ministrations. "After all, you've got the time, right?"

Ryu grunted in frustration but nevertheless inched himself up Rand's thigh. He pressed his leg against his cock before he dragged the whole length of it up to rest against his chest, the sheer weight of it almost bowling him backwards.

He was kind of surprised it was shaped like his— humanoid instead of animalistic. So much huger, but all the same parts were there— the head of his cock, even soft, was bigger than Ryu's _actual_ head, and the same was true of his balls, hanging down loose below his thighs. Each one looked more like _twice_ the size of his head, honestly.

Ryu steadied his hands on either side of the huge shaft and slid them up and down the warm, smooth skin in an attempt to jerk him off. His foreskin was loose, hooded over the head of his cock, and as he started stroking and tugging it slid back and forth, revealing his cockhead, a shade or two darker than his mottled pink-grey skin. Above him, Rand made a little pleased noise and settled against the wall, his slight movements almost unsettling Ryu from his perch on one of his broad thighs.

Rand's cock slowly grew turgid as Ryu stroked it, a droplet of precome as big as his hand forming on his cocktip, the clear fluid smearing across his cockhead as Ryu stroked back and forth. His cock plumped up, almost as thick around as Ryu's entire body and slowly lengthening across Ryu's chest, warm and incredibly heavy.

Ryu pressed his hips up against the base of his shaft, grinding his stiff cock against Rand's bulk. Rand's cock pressed warmly all across his chest and stomach, his foreskin pulling back now as it stiffened further. His revealed cockhead pushed against the side of Ryu's neck, slick and shining with precome.

"Fuck, this is a real beast," Ryu murmured, still trying to stroke Rand's increasingly unwieldy cock. He reached up and slid his fingertips across the wrinkled folds of his foreskin, glazing over the bloated head, now turning deeper red. "No way you can fuck anyone with this."

Rand huffed. "You were expecting something smaller?"

Ryu rolled his shoulders in a shrug. "I dunno." He slid his hands across the sides of his cock. "I guess..." He sat back a little, digging his toes against the underside of Rand's thigh as he leaned back, pulling his crotch far enough away from Rand so he could slip his trousers down, letting his own cock spring up to press against Rand's mammoth dick. He ground against the side of Rand's hard dick, slipping his arms around Rand's shaft so he could stroke the whole thing with his forearms.

Rand groaned above him, his head thrown back and eyes closed. His cock dripped out more precome, the trails of it wetly coating the head of his dick and overflowing over the ridge of his pulled-back foreskin, dripping down across his shaft. Ryu skidded a hand across the trails, coating his fingers and palm in the slick substance. He leaned close to the cock, pressing his face against the bottom of the head, tongue lapping at the thick, bloated vein running down his frenulum. Rand groaned out, hips arching up, and Ryu was almost immediately showered in wet droplets of precome, running down his shaft. He pulled back, making faces from the bitter taste.

"You like that, right?" he said, spitting out a thread of precome and wiping his mouth with his forearm. He trailed a hand up across Rand's cockhead, pressing down hard against the slick folds of flesh webbing across the back. Rand groaned again, fat drops of precome oozing from his cockslit, flared out into an oval.

"Anyone ever tried this?" Ryu say, playing his hand up across the wet curve of Rand's cock, until his palm was flat against his burbling cockslit, wet sucking noises sounding as he slid across the surface, coating his fingers in slippery precome. Rand's cock was easily flared enough for him to just... ease a finger inside, his precome providing ample lubrication. Ryu was glad he'd cut his nails yesterday, short and dull, and his finger slid into Rand's cock with little effort.

Rand's breath hitched, his cock dripping out long strings of precome as Ryu pushed his index finger deeper. "L-lots, actually" he huffed out, staring down as Ryu pushed his fingers inside him.

Ryu looked up at Rand at that, a smile playing at the edges of his lips. "I'll just have to do it memorably, then," he said as he pulled his finger out. He put his middle and index fingers together and pushed them both in swiftly, Rand's cockslit opening with a wet sound and a gush of precome across his knuckles.

Ryu pushed back and forth, curling his fingers to drag them across the inside of his cock, as Rand responded by bucking his hips, breath coming faster. Ryu shoved his fingers down to the base into Rand's cock, his fingers forcing out a little spurt of precome. He wiggled his fingers around inside, then pulled back, Rand's precome dripping off them in thick strands.

He leaned forward, arching up a little to press his mouth against his cockhead, shoving his tongue inside as Rand's bitter, tangy precome drooled into his mouth. He stroked along his shaft, rubbing his fat cock against the side of Rand's dick, his own cock leaking out little wet drops of precome as he humped against Rand's length.

Rand lifted up a hand and settled it heavily against Ryu's back and ass. He pushed him up a little to give him better reach, his cock fully-erect and now taller than Ryu was sitting.

Ryu shoved his tongue deep in Rand's cockslit, a thick drool of precome spurting out and filling his mouth, dripping out past the wet seal his lips made around Rand's cockhead, sliding down Rand's shaft and coating Ryu's chest as he wriggled his tongue around, more heavy pre splattering into his mouth. He pulled back with a wet slurp, thick drippy strings of precome hanging between his sloppy mouth and Rand's dick, snapping and splattering down into the thick mess of precome dripping off his cock already.

Ryu wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, streaking his arm with Rand's heavy precome. He tugged at Rand's dick, almost falling backwards as Rand pushed it down, practically pinning Ryu between his thighs and dick, the head still dripping fat drops of precome across his hair. He wriggled out, his entire body slick and sticky with a thin coating of Rand's pre and dropped to the ground, Rand's bent legs still placing his dick at head height. Ryu pushed off his pants, tossing them to the ground as he stroked his cock.

"Kneel down," Ryu said, tugging at Rand's huge cock, sending it bobbing up and down, lines of precome slinging off into the air. Rand obliged, crouching down until his huge kneecaps hit the ground, his cock still bobbing up and down close to Ryu's stomach. He moved closer, the tip of his dick pushing against his stomach and leaving thick smears of fluid. Ryu tugged at Rand's cockhead, hands clasping around the back of his fat head as he tried to tilt it down, thrusting his dick across the underside of Rand's titanic length. Rand easily pulled his length down at an angle, Ryu's dick skidding across the side of it as the immense head butted against Ryu's thighs.

"Anyone," Ryu said, huffing a little as he maneuvered his dick against Rand's, lining it up with his flared cocktip. "done this?" he managed, thrusting forward to bury the tip of his dick inside Rand's massive cockhead. It was hot and slick inside, more and more precome pouring out, running down his cock and dripping in lines across his thighs as he thrust forward again awkwardly, gripping the flared end of Rand's dick.

"Yeah," Rand said, his voice husky as he stared down at Ryu fucking his dick. Ryu let out a little sound of irritation at that and pumped forward savagely to bury his entire dick inside Rand's. A thick spurt of precome spurted out, shooting out against Ryu's belly as he starting thrusting, mashing his crotch against Rand's swollen cockhead, splattering his lower body with his precome.

He pulled back and forth, tugging at Rand's huge wrinkled foreskin as he slid his fingers across the thick ridge of his cockhead, fingers slipping around to the underside as he arched up on his tip-toes to slam his entire cock into Rand's distorted cockslit, precome pissing out around his thick dick. Ryu added his own contibution to the slick mess, his cock dribbling out little drops of precome into the veritable flood pouring out from Rand's dick.

Rand groaned, then hooked a hand around Ryu's waist and pulled him close, slamming his cockhead against his hips, his dick shoved completely inside. Ryu groaned, yelping as Rand pushed a huge, thick finger against his asshole. His asshole puckered around his thick fingertip, but Rand seemed content to roughly drag his finger back and forth against Ryu's asshole, smearing his skin with his dripping precome.

Ryu twisted back and forth, driving his dick into Rand's leaking cockhead, his balls flat against his dripping frenulum. He pulled back eventually, and Rand speared his finger into his ass, sinking his huge, thick finger down to the first knuckle in his ass. Ryu groaned, a little roughly as his sore ass spasmed around Rand's finger.

Rand leaned forward, pushing his muscled stomach against Ryu's face, as he shoved another one of his oversized fingers into his ass. Ryu clamped down against his fingers, his ass practically buzzing as Rand mashed his thick digits against his prostate, his entire body shuddering as his cock spasmed. He let out a low groan as he came, muffled against Rand's salty skin, his dick shooting streamers of come into Rand's dick, mingling with the torrent of precome already pouring out. He bucked back and forth, driving the last inch of his dick into Rand's bloated cockhead, dragging his whole cock out afterward, precome spurting and splattering out around his shaft until a thick river of it poured out when he withdrew his head, backed up behind his dick.

Ryu fell to his knees, splattering in the mucky puddle they were forming, hands grabbing out to balance himself on Rand's huge thighs. Rand wiggled his fingers deep in his ass as he sucked Rand's drooling cock, his own load completely lost in the heavy, slippery river of precome flooding out of his dick. His cockhead was a deeper shade of red now, his cockslit distended into a fat oval, the inner walls of his urethra visible as Ryu stared at the mammoth cock. He pressed his face against his dick, part of his _face_ sliding into him with no effort, precome filling his mouth to overflowing, pouring in sticky, drippy lines across his nose and chin. He swallowed thickly, precome pouring down his face and streaking in thick lines across his chest.

Rand _lifted him up_ , resting his legs against his huge forearms, and Ryu yelped, his mouth flooding in a rush as precome poured in. He coughed and spluttered, pulling back with a slick, wet schlop, fat lines of fluid coating his face and hanging across the space between, dribbles of pre drooling across the viscous ropes.

Ryu panted, breath coming husky, his throat lined with clots of Rand's thick precome. Rand drew his fingers out of his ass, until just the tips remained inside, and pushed a third finger at his ass, each one alone thicker than Ryu's dick and all together thicker than his _arm_.

He let out a surprised shout as Rand pushed into him, the force of it rocking Ryu forward, his face slapping against Rand's drooling dick. His ass stretched open, the tight red ring opening enough to take three of Rand's fat fingers, all of them slipping against each other, each lubed to dripping by his precome. He hooked his legs around Rand's forearm, crossing his ankles to latch his feet, near Rand's elbow. He was practically horizontal, grabbing on desperately to Rand's dick to avoid falling into the mud below.

Ryu slid forward, his head sliding down across Rand's shaft, the spurting stream of precome splashing out across his shoulder, then pouring down across his back, sliding down to his ass to cover everything in a growing layer of precome, the slippery, viscous liquid sloshing against Ryu's ass and Rand's hand, forming a thick pile until it slid down across his thighs and stomach, spooling out in long ribbons to drip into the muck below.

Ryu slid his hand across Rand's huge dick, his face sandwiched wetly between the side of his shaft and his huge, muscular thigh. He slid his hand across the huge length, grinding against the tight skin below his cockhead, his fingers eventually sliding back up to push into his cockslit. His fingers slipped in with practically no effort, his rank precome spurting out across his shoulder as he pushed his fingers in, the hole so spread open the crest of his knuckles pushed in, his palm sliding in against the delicate inner skin. Rand groaned sharply, hand jerking forward inside Ryu's ass as he bucked his hips, almost folding Ryu double as he slammed Ryu's hand against his cockhead, only his thumb outside his dick. Ryu responded by curling in his thumb and pushing his fist into Rand's cockslit, his entire hand sinking into Rand's urethra to the wrist.

Rand was still hosing out precome, spurting out in long bursts now that it was mostly blocked with Ryu's hand. He arm was so slippery he sunk deeper with very little effort, like it was frictionless. Precome poured out in wet blasts, slick burbling sounds coming from his cockhead as Ryu pulled his arm back and forth, fat drops of precome squirting out around his arm as he sunk deeper, Rand's dick already so huge and slick there was no resistance whatsoever. His _elbow_ pressed against his flared cocklips, the thick flesh parting with a slow sucking, slurping noise as he pushed deeper. His arm wasn't even visible from below, the huge tube of his urethra already bulging outward, backing up as it overflowed with precome, wet ropes of it hosing across Ryu's entire body.

His feet scrabbled against Rand's arm as he pounded his arm back and forth, fucking Ryu deeply with his fingers. His dick spasmed pathetically as Rand wiggled his fingers in his ass, feeling like he might rip apart, he was so stretched out. He stiffened, his cock already coated— like the rest of his body— in precome. Both his hands were trapped; one elbow-deep in Rand's dick, the other wrapped around his huge shaft.

He'd tried to wrap his legs around the base of Rand's shaft but he could only manage one, and his other foot swung free, his toes just barely trailing against the ground, a thick, pungent mud of churned up dirt and precome sticking to his soles.

He breathed in ragged gasps, the air heavy with Rand's musk as Ryu panted, head squelching wetly against Rand's dick, his titanic balls swinging slowly back and forth, slapping wetly across his legs and ass as Rand hunched his hips back and forth, driving Ryu's arm deeper into his cock. Precome was squirting out in long, thick blasts now, the seal of Ryu's arm making every blast hose out, pressurized by the small space it was forced through. Thick, drooling lines of it slapped down across his chest and slid down to his back, dribbling down in great rivers to run across the seam of his ass, split wide open by Rand's fat fingers, still rubbing back and forth.

Rand's cock spasmed, the movement tossing Ryu wildly as he lost his grip on Rand's dick, his body swinging as the first blast of Rand's come hosed out in several distinct lines, each splattering against the far wall as they spurted out around Ryu's forearm.

Ryu managed to catch himself before he hit the ground, his free arm skidding through the disgusting mixture at Rand's feet before he stabilized himself, hanging below Rand's dick as he grunted, huge, thick lines of come splattering from his cock, his gigantic balls pulled up between his thighs. Ryu's hand was forced out of his cockhead with a slick, popping squish, a waterfall of backed-up fluid gushing out to splatter onto the ground. Ryu swung around again, planting both arms into the muck below; his legs still raised up, hanging against Rand's arms as he fucked his ass, fingers wiggling sporadically as he came.

Rand's dick slapped heavily across his back, the fat head sliding back and forth across the small of his back, blasting its load across Ryu's ass and splattering up across his arm, long stringy ropes of it dripping down Ryu's sides. Rand bucked back and forth, dick sliding the length of his back, his huge balls slapping down violently against the back of Ryu's head and neck. He kept coming, absolutely coating every inch of Ryu in his thick, gluey load. Rand even wrenched his fingers out, spreading Ryu's asshole painfully wide, and let the thick drool of his load cascade into his ass, slicking up his fingers like he was preparing to shove his whole _arm_ into him.

Ryu panted, Rand still toying with his ass, his dick rock hard again and dripping fat pearls of Rand's load from the tip. He brought up one mucky hand, smeared the worst of it across his chest and jerked himself off, slick fingers toying at the head of his cock. He came quickly, spurting out a load he couldn't even see, his cock steadily spooling a ribbon of Rand's come, dripping down into the mess below. Rand seemed to sag forward, his fingers lodged deeply in his ass even as his dick squirted out the last of his load, splattering lines across the ground and up far wall. The whole weight of it pressed against Ryu's back, his person-sized cock softening slightly, still drooling out come slowly against Ryu's ass.

Rand was panting lowly, the sound of it only audible as the wet gushing noise of his ejaculation stopped. He pulled his fingers from Ryu's ass, squelching wetly as his sore, come-covered ass closed up. He stood up, Ryu's leg sliding right off his come-coated forearm as Rand stood straight, leaving him on all fours in the pungent muck below Rand's dick. His dick was definitely softer now, still huge and heavy on top of Ryu, skipping messy trails through the slime on his back.

Ryu slid out from underneath the massive dick, come still dripping in ropes off his body. His hair was all matted to his head, smeared and sticking up in weird angles. His chest was absolutely covered in slime, layers of it sheeting slowly down his stomach. He brushed his hands across his chest, uselessly wiping handfuls of come off, more dripping down across his shoulders as Rand looked on, panting.

"That was something," Ryu finally said, voice wet and choked, and looked over at Rand, whose dick was slowly flagging, fat tip still oozing come.

"Yeah," Rand said carefully, squeezing his dick from base to tip, thick fingers pressing down on his urethra, extracting the thick, ropy gel still stuck inside his shaft.

"Was nice," Ryu said, pulling a face as he leaned against the far wall, its rough, weathered surface scratching against his slick back. "Didn't know what I was getting into, though— gonna have to take a bath after that,"

Rand snorted, looking at the absolute mess of the ground below, sandy soil churned up into a gross, stringy mud. The walls were splattered with his come, some streaking up higher than Ryu's head. "I gotta clean this up," he said, folding his arms over his chest.

Ryu grinned at that and walked over to Rand, feet squelching in the mud. He climbed up him again, leaving muddy footprints on his thighs Rand rocked back, still stuck against the wall. Ryu climbed his disheveled toga, splattered with precome and dirt already, adding long streaks of mud as he pulled himself up, locking his arms around Rand's thick neck. "Then we both gotta be busy until everyone else gets back," he said, face to face with Rand. "Too bad, I was hoping we could do that again," he finished, leering at him.

"No way," Rand said, pushing Ryu lightly, but enough to send him sprawling down, landing wetly on the ground below. "Next time you wanna surprise me, do it somewhere I don't gotta clean,"

Ryu just grinned up at him, lying in the muddy pit. "Yeah, I'll do that. Y'know, me and Bow'd be glad to have you around any time we hole up for the night." He looked down across his body, splattered almost as heavily with mud now as with come.

"Ugh, I gotta wash this off," he said, standing with a wet sound, goopy strings of mud stringing out across the back of his legs. Rand couldn't resist blanching as Ryu pulled his mud-socked feet from the mess, fat strings of dirty mud tethering him back. "So gross," Ryu whined, stomping off still nude, grabbing his ruined, mud-splattered pants on the way.

Rand waited a moment and stood, heading off to the shed where he could get sand and something to scrub the walls with. Next time they hole up for the night, indeed. He sure hoped Ryu and Bow didn't mind a little mess after fucking.


End file.
